Birthday Party Vengeance, OR: The Golden Rule
by ElHilt
Summary: America doesn't invite Russia to his birthday party, and Russia need to vent some anger. Rated M for language, lemon, a three-way, and a Lonely Island reference. Don't like, don't read.


**Ok, so this is my first FanFiction. I reallllly hope it's good, but in any case, plz R&R. **

**Okay, disclaimer time: I don't own Hetalia. You should be glad, if I did, it would be all about Russia. **

**Rated M for language, lemon, and also so you'll read it.**

* * *

><p><em>The bar is unusually busy for this time of the night<em>, Thought Ivan. Then he remembered why; it was Alfred's Birthday. Ivan's eyes traveled from the four shots of vodka that he had lined up for himself, to the other side of the establishment. There, he saw Alfred, Standing on a table with all of his little friends around him. Ivan took his first shot. Alfred was standing on the table,

" Listen to me in my totally awesome hero voice!" he screamed.

Ivan, took his second shot, then decided, _to hell with it_, and asked the bartender for the bottle. He turned his back to America and the others, why hadn't he been invited to Alfred's party? As he walked back to his car, he started to form a list of possible was to vent his anger towards America._ Odin: Throw Lithuania out of the highest window. Naw, to everyday. Dva: Tell Eduard that Katyusha and her big boobs like him, and watch him fail miserably on a date. No, what if she actually likes him? Tri: Set up a camera in Bella's room, and watch her and her new boyfriend, whoever the hell he is, sleep together. AND THEN POST IT ON THE INTERNET!_

_This, is my best scheme yet_, thought Ivan. He reached the corner and realized that he had ridden hear with the Baltics, who had left earlier, when Lithuania had passed out.

"Chert proberi!" yelled Ivan,_ they must have taken my car. It doesn't matter, I'll get a cab and make them pay for it_. He walked to the corner and hailed a taxi.

"Home, Mr. Russia, Sir?" asked the cabbie. They knew him all to well around here.

"Da, as fast as you can. I have some important business to attend to."

When Ivan arrived home, he walked down to his basement and got out his stealth recording kit, from his KGB years. He also grabbed a case of Monster, his favorite energy drink. it was going to be a long night. He proceeded upstairs to his sister's bedroom, right next door to his. Judging from the lack of light from under her door, she was not home yet. Ivan put his hand on the door knob, and the door swung open easily. He took out three brand new stated of the art wireless pinhole cameras, and placed them strategically: one over the bed, on the ceiling, another on the headboard of the bed, and the last on her footboard.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open,_ showtime_, he thought. He exited Bella's room, and entered his own, sat down at his large desk, and fired up his computer. After letting the ancient machine boot up, he started the program that would let him remotely view the cameras. He heard footsteps on the stairs,.

On the headboard camera, he saw the door fly open, and Bella walk in, pulling somebody by the hand. She flipped the light switch, and in the newly illuminated room, Ivan saw a face he could never forget, looking back at him.

"!," He fell on the floor laughing. It was Alfred! This was falling out better than he had planned! Ivan hit the button labeled "record" on the camera controls. "BEEP" He increased the view to fullscreen and sat back. On the grainy display he saw Bela pull Alfred down onto the bed next to her. Their lips pressed together. He saw a bulge in America's pants, and laughed to himself,_already?, _He thought. Then again, Bela was looking pretty good in the short cocktail dress she was wearing. Now they were fully making out, rolling back and forth on the bed. He could hear it creak through the thin wall. She broke away from their long kiss to remove Alfred's shirt, and kissed him from his collarbone all the way down to his belt buckle, which she proceeded to remove. She unbuttoned his pants, "Bela," he moaned quietly. She slowly pulled them off, and put her hand on the ever growing lump in his underwear.

"Wow!' she mumbled to herself, "Hard already… let me see what I can do about that." She slowly removed his underwear, revealing his ever hardening cock. She slowly started to move her hand up and down his shaft, getting faster by the second. After about a minute, she stuck her tongue out and started licking the tip of his head, Alfred started to moan again. Suddenly, she leaned forward, and took the entirety of his dick down her throat. He screamed with delight, and ecstasy. She held it in for about 30 seconds and the pulled off gagging on her spit and gasping for breath. She stood back up, and then fell over onto the bed.

"Now," she spoke in a commanding tone, "make me feel happy." He reached over and unzipped the back of her dress, and slipped it over her head. She rolled over onto her back, and he lay down on top of her partially clothed body, and kissed her, deeply. He reached his arms around her back, and unhooked her bra. He slid down, pulling it off, and then proceeded to pull her panties off too. She spread he legs wide, he licked his middle finger, and then inserted it into her already wet vagina. Bela began to breath deep, and rapidly. After five minutes, though, she was bored. Alfred noticed this.

"Babe," he whispered in her ear, "let's do it." She sighed an okay, and Alfred pulled back, lining himself up for the first thrust. Ivan looked at him on the screen and realized something. _He is not wearing a rubber. That sonvabitch, I'm not gonna let him knock-up my sister._ Ivan stood up from his chair, grabbed his pistol from under his pillow, stepped out of the room, and kicked down his sister's door. In less than a second, America was on the floor, and Ivan was straddling his, with the pistol under Alfred's chin.

"If. You. Are. Going. To. Fuck. My. Sister. At. Least. Wear. A. Condom." He said quietly but forcefully. He tossed the pistol to the side. He reached into his pocket, pulled out two condoms, and shoved them in his face.

"Here's a little present from me to you. 'Hope they're small enough," he said with an evil grin. Bela, recovered from her shock, bent down, and spoke to both of them.

"You know, Alfie," she said, "you could share your gift."

"What? With you?"

"No, with big brother. What say you, Ivan?"

"Not a half bad idea," he whispered as he stood back up. Alfred got up slowy, after him.

"Sounds like fun," he agreed, handing one of the condoms back to Ivan, "'cause, you know, it's not gay, if it's in a three-way." Ivan shrugged, looked away, and then looked back at America.

"Just put the goddamn thing on." he said, while he undid his belt buckle, and the dropped his pants. He pointed to Bela, "Suck," he commanded. She kneeled down and put her mouth on his cock, while Alfred slipped the condom on his.

"Let's move this to the bed," Bela said. The boys went and layed down on the bed, next to one another. Bela layed down right between both of them, putting one hand on each of the penises. She grabbed the condom from Ivan's hand, and casualy slipped it onto him. She kiseed him, and then rolled over and kissed Alfred.

"I'm ready," she said to them, "Ivan, why don't I ride you, while I suck Alfie?"

"No objection ot that," said Alfred.

"Da," agreed Ivan. Alfred got up, off the bed, and stood to the side, awkwardly awaiting Bela's lips on his hard-on. Meanwhile, Ivan twisted around, so that his legs hung off the side of the bed where Alfred was standing. Bela, stradled him, facing away, towards America, and at precisely the same moment, she sat down onto the Russian's cock, and began to suck on the American's. All three moaned simultaniously. Ivan rested his hands on her hips, signaling for her to faster, and she obliged, steadily increasing the pace of her ride, while continually suck on Alfred. Talk about multi-tasking. After doing this for over an hour, Alfred sugested a change in position.

"How much do you want to feel me in your ass," he asked Bela.

"Very much. But first I want both of you inside me,"

"What? In one hole?" Ivan repiled.

"Da"

"Okay then," said Alfred, lying back down with his head resting against the footboard. Ivan too repostioned, so his head was towards the top of the bed, with his and Alfred's erections touching. Bela, first took both of them into he mouth to moisten them, and then positioned herself above, this time facing Ivan. She went down on both cocks, Screaming in pain, but also delight. She rode up and down, and each time was less and less painful, until she was enjoying it completely.

"Are you ready to switch?" she asked the boys, who nodded, knowing what came next. She removed herself from the ajoined penises, and put her mouth back on both, throughly enjoying her own taste. Then, she position herself back above, just so that Alfie's went into her ass, and Ivan's into her vagina. She began to ride again, and withing five minutes, all three were moaning, and breathing deeply. Bela, was the first to say it:

"I'm coming!" she gasped.

"Me too," chorused the boys, as the three of them released simultainiously. Ivan could feel the warm ooze inside his condom as Bela got off of them. Both of them removed their comdoms.

"Would you clean us off please, Bela?" Ivan asked.

"Of course," she said happily, as she licked the warm come off of both of the slowly softening cocks.

"Now that, is something I will never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Human Names:<strong>

**Alfred: America**

**Bela: Belarus**

**Ivan: Russia**

**Eduard: Estonia**

**...I think that's it. if you find other PM and I'll add it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Odin: one**

**Dva: two**

**Tri: three**

**Chert proberi: dammit**

**(Yes, that is Russian.)**


End file.
